4N631
4N631 is User:FearlessMist's character and dragonsona. She exists within the Fallout Pyrrhia universe. 4N631 (pronounced like the word "angel") is a strange NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. She lives in Jade City in dark one-room house, using only her computer and makeshift gadgets to make a living. Most people know her by her screenname "Guardian Angel". Appearance 4N631 is a small dragon. Her most notable feature is her robotic leg, built by the Institute. Her scales, plates, spines, and claws are varying shades of dark blue, contrasting against her pale blue underbelly and eyes. Her lights are a dark cyan, and her tongue is similar to that of an IceWing's, but is not forked. Her horns are blue-gray. 4N631's robotic arm is light gray with black panels on the upper part of her leg. Her toes and claws are also black. Her elbow is dark cyan. The undersides of her wing membranes are similar to that of a light blue galaxy. Personality 4N631 is nervous and jittery, and for good reason. She is very kind and sweet, preferring the dragons she talks to to be quiet and kind towards her. She has noise sensitivity. Because she is in a constant state of fear, she often locks herself away in her house, meddling around on her computer. She has taught herself to code, hack, repair, and build things for her computer. Her tendency to steal files and protect them as well as guard systems (including her own) from malware and malicious hackers and guard allies by disabling the technology of enemies is the source of her screenname, "Guardian Angel". If a dragon comes to her looking for help, she better really believe in their cause, otherwise they'll walk away fruitless. In worse situations, they may even have a mysterious virus lingering in their systems... History Log 1146B - 4N631 (italicized) reacting to being offered toxic food "You want it?" "No." "Well, too bad for you." 4N631 was born to two dragons working for the Institute. She was born missing her front right leg, and her mother saw this as a challenge to take on. Calling the experiment the 4N631 Project, this took little 4N631 and put her into an isolated room. The point of the project was to see a young disabled dragonet would react to isolation and stress and how they developed. She was forced to fend for herself. She was placed in a very Schrodinger's Cat-like situation. At first, the food given to her was presented in two bowls at once- one was toxic, and the other was not. After several times of eating the toxic one and falling ill for a day or two, she learned to identify the toxic food from the non-toxic. Her water always came from a facet in the wall and was always clean. She could not fly in the small room, but instead hop from wall to wall because it was simply too small. As she hit 3 years old, the Institute ended that process and changed it up a little. A dragon would walk into a room (even her own mother and father), yell at her and say she was useless, a freak, etc., and then ask if she wanted food. She was only given one option, and it was either toxic or non-toxic. She learned to fear these dragons, understandably, and would back into a corner until offered food. She could pick out the toxic food a majority of the time and reject it, those being the days she didn't eat, though sometimes she'd be too hungry or simply forget and eat the toxic one. In response to the stressful stimuli of dragons getting angry at her, she started to become nervous and paranoid, developing major anxiety and depression. She feared every dragon, now no matter if they would get angry or not. Log 1978A - 4N631 (italicized) talking to 'Snowflake', being offered a prosthetic leg "I can fix that, you know." "You can?" "I can. And I'll do it just for you." "Thank you so much, Snowflake!" At age 5, a new stimuli came in, an IceWing going by the alias of "Snowflake". She was the only dragon 4N631 considered a friend, being nice to her and never giving her toxic food. She was the one who offered 4N631 her robotic leg, and she accepted. She was heavily drugged as to not remember anything after she was escorted out of her cell to have the procedure done. She seemed to become more confident after she was given her new leg. Log 2628B - 4N631 escaped cell, search party has been sent out At age 7, 4N631 broke out, surprising the Institute by actually flying for the first time in her life. She roamed the wasteland until she found Jade City, where she decided to settle and hide from the Institute. She took to hacking, hacking into the Institute's system and uncovering her files, causing her anger to grow against them. She's upgraded her computer with handcrafted devices allowing her to have a huge network she can control with a single touch of a claw. She developed a virus she called "R3V3N63" (pronounced like the word "revenge") and tried to let it loose on the Institute's systems. It only did minor damage before it was killed by the Institute's powerful firewall. If unleashed on a system with a good amount of protection, R3V3N63 can wipe out a good amount of the data stored, sometimes even resulting in the device it was used on never being able to be used again. Often times it goes undetected by antivirus, and usually only the most elaborate firewalls can catch it. Only she can spread the virus, making it relatively controlled, as it is unable to hop system-to-system. She often gives it to those she disagrees with or doesn't like. She continues to live in Jade City to this day. Relationships on the Wiki N/A Playlists * > all systems go Trivia * 4N631 is based off of FearlessMist's primary kintype and headmate, Angel. Angel is a character from the Borderlands franchise who goes by both the aliases of "4N631" and "Guardian Angel". * 4N631's hacking and coding ability are also similar to that of Angel's technology manipulation powers. 4n631.png all systems go.png|The cover of > all systems go, with the blue overlay all systems go 2.png|The cover of > all systems go, without the blue overlay Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:LGBT+